


veil me

by tsukum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Belly Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Work In Progress, holy shit, i am blessed, i should have tagged that first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukum/pseuds/tsukum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into this sagging beer-stained bar in the corner of the duskily lamplit alley, some nights when the moon seems low in the sky, a boy comes to dance. When he dances, his hips are a river nymph’s hips, and his arms are a witch’s arms. Into this sagging beer-stained bar in the corner of the duskily lamplit alley, on a night that this boy comes to dance, a pickpocket is waiting with dirt on his face and a big heart like a horse.</p>
<p>(drabble [probably drabble series]/wip. kageyums @ tumblr has an arabian-inspired kirugon prince au that she posted designs for and i went ass over teakettle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	veil me

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's amelia and it feels like fuckin ass balltitties ages since i've posted anything on here, man. it's cold with neglect in this account like i'm locked in the ice cream freezer at kroger's mannnnnn. let me outttt.
> 
> SO LIKE: this whole au belongs to [kageyums](http://kageyums.tumblr.com) and it's like she posted designs for this au on her [art blog](http://raptattas.tumblr.com/) and [they're so fucking good](http://raptattas.tumblr.com/post/103132831232/some-snippets-of-an-au-idea-ive-been-working-on) and i lost my shit and somersaulted my ridiculous ass into her inbox like "GIVE ME THE BACKSTORY FOR THIS FUCKING AU I AM A BELLYDANCING KILLUA MONSTER WITH AN UNQUENCHABLE THIRST" and she told me the backstory and i was like "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!FUCK" and i wrote this weird drabble super fast it took me like half an hour i'm a mess
> 
> this is mostly getting posted for her (kageyums) so if it's hard to tell whats going on im sorry and this iwll be more probably later. oh shit im so tired

Into this sagging beer-stained bar in the corner of the duskily lamplit alley, some nights when the moon seems low in the sky, a boy comes to dance. When he dances, his hips are a river nymph’s hips,and his arms are a witch’s arms. The people in the bar stop, they watch. They do not drink. He is curtained in veils that move with his body like snakes, and his eyes, when they focus on yours, sharp as diamonds, are always the same color of your first lover’s. The light in the bar has a certain way of making shadows on the places his muscles dip. His name is Killua and he is the crown prince of this kingdom, but no one knows this, as he never speaks to anyone, and he never leaves with anyone. When his whirlwind dance ends the coins tossed at him on stage fall to his feet. People come to this bar to see this boy move, and that is all they will see.

Gon, the street rat, is tripping over himself out of the bar trying to follow him.

The night air is cool and dry. Killua has exited by the kitchen door, into the empty lot behind the building, and is now trying to find the thin, faintly plowed footpath in the dark that will take him back to the place where Canary is waiting for him with horses. Gon doesn’t know any of this. “HEY!” He yells, waving wildly. Killua looks over his shoulder for a moment, sees that the person behind him is a customer from the bar, then looks forward again and continues to walk. Gon thinks maybe he didn’t hear him.

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU?” Gon yells again, cupping his hands around his mouth to be more audible.

“Piss off.” Says Killua without looking at him. Normally he would’ve just said “leave me alone,” but crown princes aren’t allowed to use dirty words within the palace and Killua likes doing whatever the hell he wants. Gon wilts visibly.

“But I wanted to give you these back.” He reaches into the leather pouch slung around his waist and pulls out a string of fine emeralds that Killua had previously been wearing around his hips and holds it out like an apology letter.

Killua stares at the jewels blankly. “Those are mine.” He says.

“Yeah, they are! I wanted to give them back.”

“D-- did I drop them?”

“No, I stole them off you when you were about to go into the bar! But then I went into the bar and you were really pretty and cool and I decided I wanted to be your friend, so I’m giving them back to you now. See!” He thrusts his hand out further, smiling. “Take ‘em!”

“But… how--”

“I’m super sneaky! And stealthy and fast and all that stuff. I’ve done trickier jobs than that before, believe me! I do this for a living. If you could call it that.” Gon laughs. “I’m the pickpocket, Gon Freecss! Nice to meet you!”

There’s light, there, bright and radiant light. And maybe a very vague premonition.

Killua knows he should be angry or suspicious, but mostly he is just impressed. There is a moment of slightly awkward silence where Killua doesn’t know what to say, and then he takes the emeralds back from Gon and ties them around his hips again. Gon forgets to not stare. (Hunger, nudging, hatching in his gut.)

As Killua walks off, Gon suddenly yells “Hey, I made you talk!” Killua flushes like a fever.


End file.
